


Unbreakable

by Lexys23



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "I'll make you unbreakable," Sam whispered, as he hugged her tighter. He heard Quinn sigh. "No one will break you again."





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Unbreakable by Jamie Scott

 

Sam Evans watched Finn Hudson with Rachel Berry. He had an admiration for Finn, once upon a time. But he had heard stories. About how Finn said he loved Quinn Fabray, Sam’s current girlfriend, but he was always going after Rachel. And Sam knew that was no way to treat your girlfriend.

Quinn had kept her heart guarded. Sam knew she had been hurt so many times. No one saw it. No one in the group, not her friends, not her family. No one saw her broken eyes.

Sam then looked at Noah ‘Puck’ Puckerman, who was talking to Lauren. Puck had told Quinn he loved her, but then nothing. He just left her. And took the love away. Sam shook his head.

Quinn never had a chance. Her friends dropped her the second she got pregnant. Sam knew about the Unholy Trinity, but not once did he see them together, really together. All he saw was Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, and then it was Quinn. Her family wasn’t a family, they didn’t support her when she made a mistake, they turned their back on her. And Sam wanted to show her that he cared. He wanted her to know she was not alone, and she was never going to be alone again, not as long he stayed in her life.

Quinn walked into the choir room. Sam’s face lit up when he saw her walk to him. She smiled at him and sat next to him. Sam reached over and grabbed her hand. He held it during the whole lesson. The gesture was small, but Sam knew it meant a lot more to Quinn. It meant the world, and Sam was happy to show her his love and do it for a long time.

**Unbreakable**

Sam stood in front of everyone. He had his guitar. He took a deep breath, as he looked at the glee kids, on in particular. He knew she was the one for him. E new he wouldn’t find someone like her.

He smiled at everyone before he started to play his guitar. He didn’t have to dedicate the song to anyone. They would know who it was for.

_ She finds it hard to trust someone, _ _   
_ _ She's heard the words cause they've all been sung. _   
_ She's the girl in the corner, _ _   
_ __ She's the girl nobody loved.

Puck, Finn, and Quinn looked down. Neither of them made any eye contact with anyone. Sam didn’t want that to happened, but he started the song, and he was going to finish it.

_ But I can't, I can't, can't stop thinking about you everyday, _ _   
_ _ And you can't, you can't, _ _   
_ __ you can't listen to what people say.

Sam looked at the others; neither of them were saying anything. They were just listening. Mike grabbed Tina’s hand. Puck gave Lauren a small smile. Finn kissed Rachel’s cheek.

_ They don't know you baby, _ _   
_ _ Don't know that you're amazing, _ _   
_ __ But I'm here to stay.

Quinn looked at him. Her eyes were shining with tears.

_ When you lose your way and the fight is gone, _ _   
_ _ Your heart starts to break _ _   
_ _ And you need someone around now. _ _   
_ _ Just close your eyes while I put my arms above you, _ _   
_ __ And make you unbreakable.

Sam walked to her and sang in front of her.   
_ She stands in the rain, just to hide it all. _ _   
_ _ If you ever turn around, _ _   
_ _ I won't let you fall down now. _ _   
_ _ I swear I'll find your smile, _ _   
_ _ And put my arms above you, _ _   
_ _ And make you unbreakable. _   
__ I'll make you unbreakable.

Sam gave her a smile.

_ Cause she's the girl that I never had, _ _   
_ _ She's the heart that I wanted bad. _ _   
_ _ The song I heard on the radio _ _   
_ _ That made me stop and think of her. _ _   
_ __ And I can't, I can't, I can't concentrate anymore.

Quinn quickly wiped the tears that slipped down her face.

_ And I need, I need, _ _   
_ _ Need to show her what her heart is for, _ _   
_ _ It's been mistreated badly, _ _   
_ _ Now her world has started falling apart, _ _   
_ __ Falling apart.

_ When you lose your way and the fight is gone, _ _   
_ _ Your heart starts to break _ _   
_ _ And you need someone around now. _ _   
_ _ Just close your eyes while I put my arms above you, _ _   
_ __ And make you unbreakable.

The others stood up and started to harmonize.   


_ She stands in the rain, just to hide it all. _ _   
_ _ If you ever turn around, _ _   
_ _ I won't let you fall down now. _ _   
_ _ I swear I'll find your smile, _ _   
_ _ And put my arms above you, _ _   
_ __ And make you unbreakable.

_ You need to know that somebody's there all the time, _ _   
_ _ I'd wait in line, and I hope It's yours. _ _   
_ _ Can't walk away 'til your heart knows, _ _   
_ _ That it's beautiful. _ _   
_ __ Oh, I hope it knows, It's beautiful.

Sam walked back.

_ When you lose your way and the fight is gone, _ _   
_ _ Your heart starts to break _ _   
_ _ And you need someone around now. _ _   
_ _ Just close your eyes while I put my arms above you _ _   
_ _ And make you unbreakable. _ _   
_ __ She stands in the rain, just to hide it all.

Quinn took a deep breath.   


_ If you ever turn around, _ _   
_ _ I won't let you fall down now. _ _   
_ _ I swear I'll find your smile, _ _   
_ _ And put my arms above you, _ _   
_ __ And make you unbreakable.

_ Cause I love, I love, I love, I love you darling. _ _   
_ _ Yes I love, I love, I love, I love you darling. _ _   
_ _ And I'll put my arms around you, _ _   
_ __ And make you unbreakable.

Quinn stood up. She looked at him, not sure what to do. Sam waited for something, anything. The first thing he didn’t see coming. But the second one was predictable.

Quinn’s hand stung from the slap she had just delivered. After she slapped him, she pulled him for a kiss.

“You’re a jerk. I love you,” Quinn whispered, as she pulled him for another kiss. “Thank you for seeing me.”

Sam smiled, as he hugged her close. “I’ll always see you. I promise to be there, now and forever, as long as you wear that ring, and beyond.”

Quinn smiled, as she pressed her face against his. She finally felt whole. She finally felt completed, and it was all because of Sam.

Sam grinned, there was a new light in Quinn’s eyes. Quinn looked happy, she looked complete, and it made Sam fall even more in love with her.

“I’ll make you unbreakable,” Sam whispered, as he hugged her tighter. He heard Quinn sigh. “No one will break you again.”


End file.
